The Boy and the Snake
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Mitsuki is a young prince who was cursed to be a hideout monster for being too kind, even to those who didn't deserve. Boruto is a young man, known as the problematic boy of his village. Fatherless, a sick mother to take care of and a young sister to protect, how can these two different people cross paths?


**The Boy and the Snake**

 **Prologue**

A long time ago there was a beautiful princess living in a shiny castle. She was surrounded by love and care and in return she was kind and loved by her people. Her beauty and kindness spread rumors and story along the land, grabbing the attention of many suitors who wished to marry her and rule the kingdom by her side.

However, the princess wanted to marry someone that loved her by who she was and not just by her appearance but every suitor that showed up only claimed to love her by her beauty, especially her long, shiny white-blue hair.

One day, another suitor showed up and the princess expected another rejection to happen…until the man claimed that he was only there because his dying mother forced him to go out there, looking for a bride. Interested by the man, who so far seemed to be different from every other man that she had seen, the princess decided to give him a chance and allowed him to stay in her castle for a few days.

They spent some time together and when the last day came the princess asked the man the faithful question…what did he love her for? The man was honest and said that he couldn't deny he loved her beauty, discouraging the princess and making her think that all those days spent in his company had been in vain…but the man then said that despite loving her undeniable beauty, what he loved most in her was her personality and how kind she was to most simplest thing.

Happy to have found finally someone who loved her by who she was, the princess and the man married and ruled the kingdom for years. In these following years, the princess gave birth to two sons, about five years separated the age of the two brothers, and the princess loved them both greatly. Both the little princes had inherited the princess' white-blue hair and their father's golden eyes. But the second pregnancy had suffered complications during labor and when the youngest son was merely one year old, the princess passed away.

The grief was deep and affected the whole kingdom; the people were saddened by the death of their beloved princess. But as the years went on, the wound seemed to have healed on everyone…except on the princess' husband…who became a mean and ruthless king, becoming the opposite of what his wife used to be and going against her final wishes. It lasted for many years…

When his sons were respectively 25 and 20 years old, the people started a revolution against their king, invading the castle with torches, axes and rakes. The king tried to fight them off but he could not defeat them all by himself, as even the guards that used to serve him had abandoned him. Among the people was an enchantress, to whom the villagers brought the king to and when the enchantress was about to curse the man for all eternity, the king's youngest son stopped her.

He begged on his knees for her to spare his father, to forgive him, for he had only behaved like that because he was still deeply wounded by his mother's passing. When the enchantress was not convinced by the excuses, the youngest son begged again but this time he proposed for him to switch places with his father.

Despite the protests of the older brother, the enchantress stated that the youngest son's kindness would be his punishment, for wanting to take the place of a man that did not deserve such act of pity, even from his own son. The oldest son stepped in and claimed that if his younger brother was to be punished, then so should he, who could not stop this rebellion from happening.

And so the enchantress cursed the sons, turning the youngest into a hideous creature, a mixture between a snake and a human; and the oldest into a snake. She declared that the curse upon the sons would be broken once someone showed equal kindness towards them, giving them medical plants to feed on to sustain their lives.

Content with the punishment, the villagers and the enchantress left the castle. Both sons hoped that the curse could be broken once their own father showed kindness towards them. But such thing did not happen, for the king showed he despised his sons' new appearances and moreover he had always blamed the youngest for his beloved wife's death.

The king left his sons to their own destiny…abandoning them to their luck…

Ashamed by his new appearance and angry at himself for having been such a fool and thinking that his father could break the curse, the youngest son hid in the shadows of the castle, with only his brother as his company…

He also grew to despise humans, having lost completely his faith and trust on the same people that his kind mother once had loved. The years went on and nobody dared approach the castle, knowing from rumors that there lived a hideous creature, waiting in the shadows to attack them…

The people feared the creature, vowing to never come face to face with the creature…but the young prince also grew desperate and believed that he was cursed forever to be this hideous monster.

Who could ever be kind to such a monster?

* * *

 **It has been a while since I actually decided to write a complete fanfic...let's hope this is for real!**

 **Anyway this is going to be a boy x boy fanfic, more specifically a BoruMitsu fanfic (Boruto x Mitsuki) and if you are finding similarities with Beauty and the Beast, don't worry you are not seeing things, this fanfic IS based on Beauty and the Beast but with a different touch and approach on specific parts of the story.**

 **So...I hope you like the prologue, I'm hoping I have some feedback? It would mean a lot to me ^^;**


End file.
